This invention relates to oceanographic and sonar type signal processing equipment. In particular, it relates to electronic circuitry for generating various pulse signal shapes for the enhancement of active sonar signal performance.
Oceanographic and/or sonar signal equipment can be designed to be operated at various frequencies. While some sonar equipment in the past has been designed to operate at a fixed frequency, other sonar equipment has been adjustable between frequencies. This adjustment, however, has been cumbersome and has not been programmable. Changes in frequency have been made in the past by physically changing base clock frequencies, i.e. changing the drive oscillator frequency.
With sonar equipment where changes in frequency signals can be made, it has been up to the judgement or "guess" of the technician intended to judge the performance of the equipment with replacements in oscillators for installing a new operating sonar pulse frequency. However, none of this prior art has addressed the shape of a single sonar pulse, nor the propagation and reflection characteristics of sonar pulses as a function of pulse profile.
There are no presently known methods for adjusting sonar pulse shapes for altering or adjusting sonar performance.